


【轰出】论英雄拯救现场的事故处理原则

by Linso



Category: mha, 我的英雄学院, 绿谷出久 - Fandom, 轰出 - Fandom, 轰焦冻 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 20:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19303267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linso/pseuds/Linso
Summary: 狗血的酒后事故自以为自己就这么永久单恋下去的轰总和后知后觉发现自己早已被掰弯的久久有车，但感觉一言难尽。





	【轰出】论英雄拯救现场的事故处理原则

【轰出】论英雄拯救现场的事故处理原则（一）

狗血的酒后事故  
自以为自己就这么永久单恋下去的轰总和后知后觉发现自己早已被掰弯的久久  
有车，但感觉一言难尽。

 

暧昧的灯光，覆盖的身体，在耳边落下的滚烫低喘，呼吸时不时撩拨着耳廓敏感的皮肤。律动的四肢、起伏的频率，还有打进身体深处的、火热异常的楔子，几乎将自己整个贯穿……

那是成人礼后唯一存在与身体上的疼痛，和酒后朦胧分辨不清的所有微妙感情，连同身体一起，全部交织在一起，再无法分离开来，就像他们之间的关系。

那被绿谷出久定义为完全意义的意外，他谅解了少年人容易冲动的个性，但却没办法解释自己的不反抗和配合，他将一切归咎于情不自禁，却也不得不认真开始考虑一件事情——

——绿谷出久，他与轰焦冻到底算是什么关系？

多次一并出生入死的默契，让两个人的关系不再局限于简单的朋友，或者是同班同学，绿谷知道他们之间有什么其他比之别人更亲密的东西，那是即使时几乎一同长大的爆豪胜己都无法拥有的。

高中毕业之后，雄英英雄科的大家也迎来了日常英雄活动的开端，绿谷在欧鲁迈特的建议下，作为助手来到了格兰特里诺的工作室，和年迈的英雄一起调查敌联盟首脑死柄木弔的有关消息，再加上他与欧鲁迈特之间，那短时间内依旧不可告人的秘密关系，让他与班级里的众人，渐行渐远。

虽然大家依旧保持着联系，但是已经仅限于忙里偷闲的调侃。绿谷时常跟着格兰特里诺奔波各地，偶尔望着大家在新闻里的活跃表现和群聊的动态，为大家开心的同时，越发觉得有些距离慢慢产生。

大家都忙。

忙着工作。

英雄忙着拯救世界。

朋友圈的动态从班长滑到爆豪，绿谷的手指很快就滑到了一个人的照片上。绿谷扫着屏幕的手指微微一顿，像是抚摸爱人的脸颊一般，轻轻在一张照片上摩挲了几下。

那是轰焦冻英雄的近况，是一张路人角度抓拍，绿谷猜测那可能是安德瓦事务所里某个助手的作品，红白相接的发丝在一片散着寒气的冰冻中飞扬着，火焰从一侧的肩头腾空而起，安静又平和的燃烧。

“已经可以安心使用自己的力量了吗？”绿谷看见冰与火交融的一片景象，不由得低声轻笑了一下。

坐在身后不远处的格兰特里诺吃完了手里的稠鱼烧扭过头来就看见绿谷对着手机屏幕傻笑，他哼叫了一声。“哼——恋爱的酸臭味，是女朋友发来的短信吗？”他把堆着皱纹的手在绿谷的战斗服上抹了抹，“小子要比想象中有人气呀，”这话里怎么听都有一种嘲讽地味道，看来之前欧鲁迈特作为学生，也没少因为这一点让格兰特里诺操心，“嘛，虽然这一点也跟俊典一模一样就是了！”年迈的英雄话锋一转，摸着下巴赞叹。

似乎是他自己并没有发觉自己已经笑了出来，在格兰特里诺开口揶揄的时候，他实际上有些吃惊，绿谷眨了几下眼睛，才明白了格兰特里诺误会了什么。

“不是啦不是啦。”绿谷挥着手解释，“只是学校的同学啦！是好朋友！是男性！”

“男人？”荷兰特里诺疑惑了一下，随即叹息，锐利的眼神中闪过了然和理解的光芒，“男朋友啊！”

绿谷无奈地笑了起来，他觉得论装傻的能力，这世上是再没有人比得过格兰特里诺老先生的了，虽然绿谷还试图解释些什么，但是却发现自己再怎么说都没有任何说服力了。

他忽然就想起了毕业酒会后那一次“意外”，交叠在自己身上的身影，暧昧的轻笑，颈间隐隐作痛的咬痕，滑过自己胸膛的、湿漉漉的唇舌，每一样都提醒着自己，绿谷出久与轰焦冻的关系，并不是单纯意义上的好友。

该怎么解释呢？绿谷心想，这世界上应该不会有保持肉体关系的朋友吧。他叹了口气，摸了摸脖颈边早就已经愈合不见的那个曾经渗血的咬痕，每次想起来，那种微痒的疼痛感就会从皮肤底下冒出来。

就像在提醒着绿谷那个“意外”存在，又似乎昭示着绿谷，这个伤口，将永远不会愈合——他们，逾越了划定朋友的那条界限，并且再也回不去了。

与格兰特里诺调查敌联盟的任务结束在意料之中，意料之外的事他在这所完全陌生的城市里遇见了最熟悉不过的人。

其实之前绿谷就在新闻上有看到关于这件事的报道，情况要比想象的严重很多，犯人生性狡诈，个性强大且具有泛用性，无论对于哪个事务所的英雄来讲都是一件棘手的差事，更不用说才刚刚毕业并开始参加英雄活动的轰焦冻。

“轰君？”

绿谷一进车站就看见了那个站在月台上的那个人，站在人群中，与所有人都保持着距离，他脚边是零零碎碎的冰冻，一辆火车被巨型冰山卡在车轨的错车道上，绿色的铁皮门被整个掀开，警察正指挥着疏通人群，火车上，枪击的痕迹显而易见，那看上去就是战斗告一段落的情况。

年轻人似乎是发觉了有人在向这边看，于是顺着他在意的不得了的目光看了回去，深绿色他丛林就这样撞进了异色的瞳孔里，那一瞬间，安静如同死水、并且其中燃烧着愤怒、不甘、厌烦、疲惫的眼睛，立刻恢复了生机。就好像冬天过后的草原一夜之间就春回大地，伤痕累累的浅蓝色眼珠里，混杂着再也没办法消除的绿色。

“绿谷，你怎么在这里？”轰焦冻小跑了一段距离，几乎是在看到这个人的同时就迫不及待的赶到他身边，他身上灰尘扑扑，夹带着血迹斑斑的伤，他不像弄脏他的珍宝，所以拼命隐忍着触碰这个人的欲望，像是一只坏掉的木偶，在试图挣脱无说束缚自己的操纵线。

“啊，刚刚结束工作，准备回去。”绿谷迎上去了几步，先轰焦冻一步就扶住了对方看上去劳累得摇摇欲坠的身体，“轰君呢，是在执行任务中？”

“是的，任务中。”轰焦冻隔着绿谷的手套，抓住了他伸向自己的手臂，“比较棘手。”

“需要帮忙吗？”绿谷关切的问道，“刚刚好还有时间，要是……”

“不用了，”绿谷话还没有说完，轰焦冻就打断了他的话，“已经解决的差不多了。”

轰焦冻紧紧抿上嘴唇，他无数次告诫自己不许开口，因为只要张开嘴，说出口的话语必定就是挽留——

——不要走。  
——陪陪我，哪怕一分钟。  
——你不在我身边的那些日子，我非常、非常想你。

但是轰焦冻却知道自己什么都不能说，英雄很忙、忙着工作，忙着帮助求助的人，忙着拯救世界。很多次他看着绿谷毫不犹豫冲出去的背影，开始不那么想做一个英雄。

如果轰焦冻只是一个普通人，那么从他口中发出求救信号的话，英雄“DEKE”一定会来救自己吧，带走他生命里的危机，带来他久违安全感，连同必胜的笑容一起，跟自己说：“我来了。”

我来你身边了。

“这样啊，”绿谷按捺住自己想要询问的心思，只抬手拍了拍轰焦冻的肩膀，“也是，你可是焦冻英雄啊！”他语气带着些许羡慕，毫不吝啬的给予了一个拥抱，“但还是要好好注意身体啊！你看起来很累的样子。”

轰焦冻在绿谷的怀里沉默着点头，放在身体两侧的手紧紧地握成拳。他不敢回复这个拥抱，甚至连手都不敢抬起来。

一旦回应，就连放开手的勇气都没有了，他会忍不住收紧手臂，切断这个人所有离开自己怀抱的退路，用力地勒住他，无论如何都不能放手，直到他把这个人勒死在自己怀里，直到自己和这个人一起下地狱去。   
【轰出】论英雄拯救现场的事故处理原则

滴——你的克制系男友准备上线中，请准备接收！（绿谷：黑人问号脸.jdp）  
大约是个拼命忍着不扑倒心上人的轰总和接收不到信号的久久  
久久虽然聪明，恋爱真的很小白啊！

 

绿谷出久感受着轰焦冻异样的沉默，心里猜测着这或许是什么紧要的任务，也不多问，只微微叹一口气，他在轰焦冻背后交错的手轻轻拍了几下他的背，算作简单的安慰，很快就在轰焦冻背后，他的眼前出现一团燃烧着的火焰的时候，略显尴尬地放开手。

“是时候该走了，那改天等你有时间再聊吧！”绿谷朝着轰焦冻笑了笑，退开几步之后，朝着轰焦冻挥手告别。

“绿谷，等一下。”轰焦冻望着绿谷的背影，忍不住叫住了他。手脚本能地跟着绿谷离开的方向跟过去，半步之后他就后悔自己说出后的话，但是很可惜，绿谷已经回过了头。

“轰君？”绿谷转过身来看轰焦冻，疑问道，“怎么了吗？”

轰焦冻并没有想绿谷出久预想中那般因为任务要跟他商量一些想法，他就看着身后的人安静又沉默地伫立，轰焦冻异色的瞳孔里燃烧着希冀的火焰，和某些绿谷并不能看懂的、隐晦的光。

绿谷出久永远不会真的懂轰焦冻，至少他们原本就是两个完全不同世界的人，就像两条交叉线，一旦过了交叉点，无论朝向那个方向，都会渐行渐远。

毫无疑问，高中的三年，就是那个该死的交叉点。所以轰焦冻比任何人都珍视他与绿谷相遇的那三年，却又比任何人都痛恨那让他们相遇的那三年。

那就像是一道枷锁、一道惩罚他的诅咒，带来难过、伤心、害怕、恐惧……

轰焦冻紧紧地皱起眉，像是想要遮掩脸上的一下表情似的，略显痛苦地低下头去。他像是要对自己说些什么，又好像什么都不能说。

“没什么，”片刻之后，低下头去的轰焦冻重新抬起头来，“就是一些小事，以后再跟你说吧。”他将话题转移开，似乎不想再继续讨论那些让他苦恼有没有任何解决方法的话题，“现在是任务期间吗？”

“嗯，算是吧，不过聊一会儿天的时间还是有的。”绿谷看了眼站牌处，格兰特里诺还没有过来，于是他放下心来跟轰焦冻说话。

“听说你去了偏僻的工作室，我很担心的。”轰焦冻看着依旧穿着一身战斗服的绿谷，想起来当时这个人所做的决定，“如果要来……”

如果、如果同一个人事务所的话、如果经常见面的话，自己是不是就可以心安理得的将两人的关系永久的锁定在朋友的界限之内，是不是这样，就可以自我满足。轰焦冻忍不住这样想，却又在心里讽刺人性的贪婪。

有一必有二，一旦愿望得到了满足，就会衍生出新的欲望，人心就像是一条永远填不满的沟壑，深不见底。

“不用啦，在那里很好，能学到很多东西。”绿谷从字里行间已然明白轰焦冻在担心什么，毕竟对于一个英雄来说，事务所的选择实在是至关重要的，对于轰焦冻而言选择了毫无前途可怜，连听都没有听说过的事务所，无疑是与作为英雄声名显赫这条路永远的绝缘了。

绿谷觉得轰焦冻欲言又止是真的有什么要跟自己说的，但是由于个人隐私他并没有问出口，担忧感笼罩在心头，心脏跳动带来一阵闷痛，他知道此刻对轰焦冻说什么话都是没有用的，那些看上去繁花锦簇地安慰，没办法真正为他解决眼前地困难。

一个人，永远没办法完美的替代另一个解决问题。如果轰焦冻觉得，这件事情没有人能够帮到他。

“轰君，我们是朋友对吗？”绿谷歪着头看像轰焦冻的位置，深绿色的眼睛里也开始有无数担忧的情绪四散开来。

“嗯，为什么忽然这么问？”轰焦冻不知道为什么绿谷忽然要提这个问题，继而想到毕业会两人“意外”，心情不由得紧张起来。

恐惧感，长久的笼罩在一个英雄的心头，无法排遣。他拍长久地失去，多过于未曾拥有。

“虽然你说是小事，但是看起来并不是如此哦，你的表情，在说‘我有很重要的事情要对你说’，”绿谷戴着手套的指背轻轻搭在轰焦冻的冰凉的廉价，温柔的眉峰轻轻皱起来，“不管发生什么事，我都希望轰君记得我这个朋友，有困难一定要告诉我。”

“我知道的，绿谷。”轰焦冻忽然笑了起来，“我们是，朋友。”

那笑容虽然几乎微不可察，但是绿谷知道轰焦冻在笑，安慰性的成分在里面，并没有让绿谷的担忧散去半分，他知道，自己的这些话起不到任何作用，他没办法帮得上忙，而轰焦冻只是不想让他担心。

绿谷还想说些什么，只是没来得及张口，格兰特里诺的声音就从背后想起来，他回头看着出现在站牌底下那个步履蹒跚的老人，一时间有些犹豫不决。

“小子，走了！”格兰特里诺看背对着自己不知道看想哪里的绿谷只是扭头看了他一眼却没有动，于是缓缓地走向这个依旧不成熟的孩子，“查到了点东西，我们要去下一个城市了！”

“那就先这样，要随时联系啊！”绿谷听到了有关于敌联盟的消息，也知道在这里待下去根本就是无意义的事情，于是只好将一切的心情都按捺下来，以后再说。

时间还长，他们总会再相遇。

没有什么，会比清缴躲藏在暗处的敌人更重要的了。All for One——那是他身为One for All 继承人的使命。

遭遇敌乱的车站很平静，疏散了旅客和行人之后，这里只剩下过来调查的警察和负责事故现场的英雄，铺满碎石的站台边缘，那抹深绿色渐行渐远。

轰焦冻看着绿谷出久的背影，忽然觉得很难过——因为他不能将感情宣之于口——他不能对绿谷说：他想要他舍弃所有留下来，或者是自己不顾一切跟他走。

但是不能。

他们是英雄。

受伤的人比恋人重要，世界比家人重要。

“没用！”站在后面不远处一直在观望的男人冷哼一声，轰焦冻立刻就感到一股炽烈的感觉猛然接近，“有强大的力量，都留不住想要留住的人吗？”

“真是没用！”安德瓦说。

地狱火焰橙红色的光灼得轰焦冻眼睛有点儿痛，他没有理来自身后的冷嘲热讽，径自扭头就走。轰焦冻知道，自己从少年时代就伴随而来的恋慕，并不是安德瓦这种人可以理解的。

“我跟你不一样。”在经过安德瓦的时候，轰焦冻喉咙里发出野兽警告般的低吼，“别拿你的想法来揣测我。”

“有想要的东西就应该夺到手。”安德瓦对着轰焦冻说。

“焦冻，总有一天你会明白的，”如今站在风口浪尖的NO.1的英雄看着儿子的背影，声音慢慢低沉下来，仿若自言自语，“你是我的儿子，那是你的本能。”

 

*

英雄活动时常伴随着危险，这毋庸置疑。在很久之前，轰焦冻就已经预料到了自己的死亡，血淋淋地倒下去，身边没有任何人，或许会有人为他带来的短暂和平欢呼，但是只要有足够厉害的新英雄出现，他很快就会被遗忘。

很久之前，轰焦冻都觉得被遗忘什么的都无所谓，反正他都是一个人来，一个人走的话，也没什么的，除了稍微有点儿寂寞之外，他体会不出什么其他感觉。

相遇，让所有独自一人的岁月变得无法忍受。轰焦冻，他在遇见那个深绿色的葱茏少年的时候，就为自己之后的死亡做了打算——如果不能将感情说给他听，在离开之前，听听他的声音吧。

这样，自己就能够装作，离开的时候自己不是一个人了。

所以，在敌人的子弹穿透自己心脏的那一瞬间，轰焦冻心里，绿谷的身影猛然闪现：闪着泪光的眼，坚定不移地神情，腼腆的笑容，思考时的忘我，偶尔的话痨和唠叨，任何一样都叫他无法不喜欢，任何一样都叫他无法不爱。

温热的血液向着四处飞溅，胸口向着大脑皮层传递来剧烈地疼痛，或许是因为那伤口真的很要命，他甚至感受到了那种抽象的，生命流逝地感觉。

来自背后地子弹从他的胸口穿透出来，惯性使得轰焦冻向着前方踉跄了一下，他支撑着自己勉强站住之后，手指立刻在战斗服手指在自己战斗服内侧的口袋里翻找着什么。

要快！

必须要快！

他可能快没有时间了。

视野内天旋地转，他没有办法控制自己地身体朝着一遍倒过去，奔跑的人影在瞳孔里变得模糊，很快他的脸颊就撞进了一片深绿色地森林里，呼吸之间都是血腥味，他微弱的分辨除了那其中有些什么不一样地东西。

——清新又干燥地香草气味，就像清晨里丁达尔效应下，沾满露珠地草丛，带着微凉的暖意，朝他扑面而来。

“你在，找什么？”

耳边有什么人在询问自己，他将自己已经碎裂、不知道还能不能用的手机紧紧捏在手心里。大约是因为失血过多，他开始幻视幻听，他甚至觉得绿谷拥抱着自己，现在正在跟自己说话。他本能的要去回应，却连说出完整话语的力气，都没有了。

怎么办，必须要回应。

“电话……”轰焦冻抬起手在自己战斗服口袋里翻找着，“要告诉他、要告诉他的，我本来、我本来要说的……”他低头靠着一段肩膀喃喃自语，似乎已经意识不清。

“喜欢……”

轰焦冻没有去看手机屏幕，沾着血的手指在“1”键上用力长按，准确而熟练，就像已经做过无数次，他知道这个号码的快捷键，本能也知道。

几秒钟后，一个电话拨了出去，名字叫做“亲爱的绿谷”。

电话的忙音一声接一声的响着，轰焦冻的视线开始变得模糊，但却无论如何都没办法闭上眼睛，他的手紧紧握着已经碎裂开的手机，因为失血过多，大脑也开始昏沉，他觉得自己的耳边响起了那段熟悉的铃声，就在触手可及的地方。

怎么办？

电话、电话还没接通，我还没……

没听到你的声音啊！

 

【轰出】论英雄拯救现场的事故处理原则（三）

 

轰焦冻觉得自己做了很长的梦。梦里是一场生离死别。海藻般的头发从自己地眼角处飞舞起来，看上去瘦削的脊梁，支撑住了自己摇摇欲坠地身体。

身体周围围绕着绿色的细小电流，一个身影站在自己面前，像一道不可翻越地山岭，他降落在自己面前，像一个英雄。英雄“DEKE”来救自己了，就像是之前无数次他想象地那样，带走他生命里的危机，带来他久违安全感，连同必胜的笑容一起，跟自己说：“我来了。”

我来你身边了。

明明、明明是那么不堪一击地肩膀，却像是撑起了他的整个世界一样，那个人就站在自己面前，代替受伤的自己，冲向强大的敌人。

“绿……谷……”

那道身影距离他越来越远，很快就遥远到即使他再怎么往前伸手，都没有办法触碰到那个人的地步。但是他不死心，非要朝着他伸过手去，就好像这样可以离他近一些，再近一些……

他追着这个人往前跑着，不停地跑、不停地跑、不停地跑……直到肌肉抽搐，直到无法呼吸，直到大脑充血无法思考！他无法停止自己的脚步。

他需要追上去！

他必须追上去！

他必须跟他背靠着背、肩膀挨着肩膀，用自己所有的冰冻和火焰，去守住那个对自己来说最厉害的英雄的后背，然后跟他说：前进吧！前进吧！我的英雄！

似乎是心理强烈的执著终于起了作用，绿谷在他面前奔跑的脚步慢慢弱了下来，那些光怪陆离的背影迅速褪去颜色，最后变为了最单调的白色，绿谷的背影在身后投下一小段阴影，在停顿了几秒之后，他回过头来，像是电影的慢镜头，笑着朝自己伸过手来。

“轰君，我们是朋友吧！”绿谷对自己说。

轰焦冻停下了脚步，他站在绿谷的半米之外，在绿谷的问题中迷失的片刻，但是很快，他就将自己的手递过去，跟绿谷的手指交叠在一起，他紧紧地握住手心里的手指，生怕一松手，这个人就消失不见了。

他永远知道自己想要什么，也知道需要付出什么代价，或许是因为梦境里模糊了真实的存在和生死的界限。轰焦冻，他开始大胆起来，他想要尝试着告诉这个人自己对他抱有怎样的感情。

轰焦冻鲜少地回复了一个微笑，他咧开嘴，微皱的眉眼像是水纹一样荡漾开来，那是毫不掩饰的愉悦和自在，以及对自己坦诚之后，野兽般掠夺的目光。

他必须说出来。

英雄永远活在现在，他们没有未来。

他必须趁着有时间、有机会，先告诉他。

用最卑鄙的手段，强迫他永久的记着自己——一个男人、甚至一个友人，对他抱有着超出了朋友之外的感情——爱与喜欢。

年轻人往前走了几步，拥抱住了深翠色的英雄，他喉咙里迸发出无数难以名状的感情，像是岩浆从火山口喷涌而出，而这些感情的存在，都是为了拆出一个枷锁。

“不，我们不是朋友！” 轰焦冻一字一顿地说。

 

*

 

白色的天花板、刺鼻地消毒水味道，朦胧地视线，像是被剖开又缝合地胸膛不断刺痛，生命仪器“滴滴滴”地运行声，还有在他自己耳边想起来地稳定却微弱地呼吸。

瞳孔无法聚焦，他凭借着本能察觉到了身边有什么熟悉的人存在，甚至带着他最渴望的那个人的感觉。他试图转动自己僵硬地脖颈，还没来得及动弹，长久未活动地手背一热，是温暖的温度，带着些湿润的触感。

“啊，轰君，你终于醒了！”

“绿、谷？”轰焦冻眨眨眼，终于在瞳孔聚焦地第一秒看到了这个人，“是你？”强烈地不真实感笼罩在心头。绿谷地话，现在应该在其他城市工作吧，之前、之前有看到他在车站地。

所以，轰焦冻想当然的将此理解为自己的梦境——原来上帝心地善良，会在一个人永久地离开这个世界时，看一看他最重要地东西。轰焦冻毫不吝啬地笑了出来，他知道现在不笑给他看地话，以后就不会再见面了。

“原来是个美梦啊……”轰焦冻抬抬手，带掉了夹在手指上用于检测的生命仪器接口，他想要碰碰绿谷的脸颊，就像梦里他无数次做过的那样。

“轰君！”绿谷皱着眉，眼眶湿润地同时，眼角不受控制地微微红了，“不是梦啊！”他低下头去，将自己地额头与轰焦冻地额头碰在一起。

“你昏迷了一个星期了。”绿谷说，“担心死我了！”

这是绿谷出久过得最煎熬的七天，比小时候知道自己这辈子都不能拥有个性还要难过，那双好看的异色眼睛再也不会睁开，不会再看着自己，然后默默回过头，在无数个战场守住自己的后背。

——绿谷出久，他与轰焦冻到底算是什么关系？

这一个星期，他一直在思考这个问题，他或许会因为失去很多人而难过，没有救到小胜的时候、没有帮到欧鲁迈特的时候、体育祭没有拿到第一的时候……但是那其中没有那一次，会让他产生强烈地心痛感。

因为担心，他向格兰特里诺请了假，甚至没等到脸色有些难看的英雄给出答复，就匆匆地沿着月台一路返回，他的心脏猛烈地鼓动着，不好的感觉一直笼罩过来，无法散去。

轰焦冻，他一定是遇到危险了。

因为危险，所以才不愿意将别的什么人牵扯进来，又像以前那样，独自一个人战斗着，不管是赢了还是输了，都一直一个人，像一只猫，静静蜷缩在角落里，偷偷舔舐自己的伤口。

抱着这种想法，他回到了轰焦冻战斗过地站台，而眼前的一切让英雄DEKU手足无措。半个小时之前还与自己说着话的人，下一秒就快要倒下来了，像一个即将崩塌的高楼大厦，就要永远消失在这个世上。

不能失去他。

不能失去这个喜欢的人！

那是在那一瞬间来临的时候，绿谷心里唯一的想法。

绿谷再次回忆起了他奔跑在长长的站台时心里所有的感觉，放纵、包容、配合、暧昧、不抗拒……很多心里原先还抱有疑问地情绪忽然就明朗起来，是因为喜欢吧，一定是因为喜欢的。所以才小心翼翼地相处，宁愿将自己永久的置于“友人”的角色，生怕一个不小心暴露了心底里的感情，就会失去这个人。

而现在，此时此刻，他再注视轰焦冻的脸，恍然从尘封的记忆里触碰到了那些早已生灰的角落，遗忘的感情，在某个周末上午十点左右的阳光里熠熠生辉，风吹过后，绿谷清晰地看见了那个名字。

轰焦冻——他安静地站在角落里，看向自己的方向，一个转身就可以看见，一个抬手就可以触碰。

为什么？为什么呢？这样好看的一张脸、这样动听的一个名字，被自己丢在角落里任其生灰。

绿谷看着在光晕里安静睡着的轰焦冻，不由得回想起了雄英的生活——可以称之为是他们命运的交点，他们总是在共同前进着、彼此争斗着、注视着。

那是一个再普通不过的午后，温暖的阳光洒下来，倾斜着浇在靠窗的几排课桌上，桌角外侧、钢化玻璃的一侧堆着很多书，一个红白色交织的脑袋枕在上面，银灰色的校服丢在一边，那张脸完全浸在阳光里，熠熠生辉。

绿谷就安静地看着躺在地上午睡的轰焦冻，那双凌厉的眼睛完全合起，他看不见他的眼神，只能用一种纯粹的欣赏的目光，去看那张即使带着伤也异常俊美的脸，眉骨、鼻梁、脸颊、额角，直到他的视线凝聚在轰焦冻的嘴唇上，覆盖着的浅橘色光芒下，紧紧抿起的嘴唇呈现一种健康的血红色。

那一瞬间，绿谷出久，他很想吻上去。

很久之后每次绿谷想起当时自己心中升腾起的想法，都会觉得自己是疯了，或者是傻了，才会对一个同性，甚至还是自己的友人，产生这种感觉。

可现在细细想来，那时所有的情不自禁，大约都衍生自心底深处自己最隐晦的感情，它就像是一种习惯，潜移默化地改变着自己看待这个人的眼光——从一开始的羡慕、嫉妒、恐惧，到后来的忐忑、了解、相交，最后他们成为了挚友，手紧紧握在一起，面对着彼此共同的敌人。

“没死吗？”轰焦冻眼神闪过失落地情绪，他悄无声息地将手放下，“是真的吗……”

他第一次觉得， “死去”这件事情，会成为他一生中最满足的一刻——他不必在时时刻刻保持着朋友的界限，因为害怕永久的失去而不敢逾越，只能小心翼翼地看过去，看着这个人，注视着他光明的未来，和坎坷的英雄道路。

“当然是真的。”绿谷回答叫醒了试图再次用沉睡逃避自我的轰焦冻，“你有没有哪里不舒服，我去叫医生。”他说完，手移动向了轰焦冻病床前端的按铃。

“等一下，绿谷，”轰焦冻握住了绿谷地手，打断了他地动作，“我感觉还好。”私心里，他并不想现在有人来打扰两人久违地独处。

“是这样吗？”绿谷半信半疑地做回到了病床前的板凳上，他将手端正的放在膝盖，略微紧张的眼瞳只敢在轰焦冻转移视线看向那些平稳运行的安全仪器时看向他。

沉默的氛围，一下子融入了四溢的消毒水味道里，使得整个空间变得沉重下来。原本，轰焦冻只要能够跟绿谷出久待在一个空间里，就觉得很幸福了。因为这卑微的愿望很简单就被实现了，所以，贪婪的人的心开始索求更多，近一些，再近一些……

“感觉真的还好吗？”绿谷将自己的手指一根根交错起来，从左膝盖移动到右膝盖，“你伤得真的很重，现在还在观察期！”

轰焦冻下意识摸了摸自己还存在一些阵痛的胸口，因为长时间输液而有些麻木的手指感觉不到任何温度，但是他能够感受到，透过伤痕累累的左胸口，有力的心跳一下下透过皮肤传递过来。

实际上，他对那时的记忆很模糊，他只是听到了有什么人在叫自己，冰冻里传来了爆炸声，和枪击交织在一起，他来不及看清楚被冰冻在原处的火车到底出了什么问题，就在他转身的刹那，就有什么东西从自己身体里溅射出来。

他用了几秒钟来看清了那是自己的血液，是很温暖的东西，也是很寒冷的东西。从未感受过的无力感和鲜血一起，从伤口里迸射出来，他觉得他永久的失去了什么东西，有因此获得了什么东西。

直到一双有力的手臂接住了自己跌落下去的身体，似乎是手臂，眩晕感让他分辨不清，只能感受到久违的温暖和安全，连同熟悉的清新花草味道一起涌进肺叶。

“轰焦冻！”

在闭上眼睛的前一刻，他听到了歇斯底里的呼喊声，在自己同空前无限放大到模糊的脸上，由滚烫的泪簌簌留下来。

轰焦冻第一次觉得，这世界上有什么东西会比火焰更灼烫——一个人的泪水。

那、好像是绿谷……

意识到此，轰焦冻略微笑了起来，他觉得这一生到这里，已经算得上圆满了！

 

【轰出】论英雄拯救现场的事故处理原则（四）

趁着没死的赶快表白，万一没法说了呢！  
趁着还活着的也赶快表白，万一听不见了呢！

 

真的是绿谷吗？

轰焦冻无数次低下头来，抬手抚摸着自己胸膛上的伤口，已经愈合的粉色丑陋疤痕贯穿在他的心脏旁边。医生说，他很幸运，子弹再往左偏离几毫米，他就只能等神来救了。

他觉得他真的很幸运——那份幸运来自于绿谷出久——他再一次救了自己。

病房的门打开了又关上，蓬松柔软的深绿色立刻就出现在了视野里，轰焦冻猛地抬起头看向绿谷，大脑思考的机能立刻停止。

绿谷出久这个人，有着一出现就掠夺他所有的视线和注意的个性！而轰焦冻，他就像个木偶，只能随着这个人的移动而移动，所有可以让他行动的线，全部缠绕在绿谷的手指里。

这几天，绿谷一直都在，在父亲依旧忙于工作，兄弟姐妹未曾告知的情况下，绿谷成为了唯一可以在医院陪着他的人，他有些过意不去，他记得在离开站台前，绿谷确实有什么很重要的事情要忙。

“真的没有关系吗？”轰焦冻抬起头，眉头微皱的样子像是一只落水后被捞起来的小狗，可怜兮兮的，“好像因为我耽误了重要的工作！抱歉！”

“不会啦！不会啦！”绿谷摆摆手，之前的任务原本就是格兰特里诺想锻炼一下他的情报分析能力，结果没想到事情竟然跟政府有些牵扯，绿谷作为现役英雄还只是个新人助手，还是暂时远离这些事情比较好，当然，这只是格兰特里诺的建议，按理说，有关于欧鲁迈特的事情，他总是很在意的，只是现在轰焦冻受伤了，后续事情的处理由安德瓦负责了，他必须留下来，不能让轰焦冻独自一人待在医院。

绿谷在病床前的圆凳上坐下来，有些不好意思的看向轰焦冻。“是不是有些无聊？我是不是打扰你休息了？”

“怎么会！”轰焦冻听见了绿谷小心翼翼的询问，懊悔自己干嘛没事聊那些根本无关紧要的工作，“不如说，我希望你一直在这里陪我，”他叹了口气，低头自言自语。

“轰君？”绿谷似乎是并没有听清他的低语，凑过头来询问，“你说什么？”

“没什么，”轰焦冻扯出一个笑，“我的意思是，你能来真是太好了！”

氤氲的眉眼像是忽然融化开的冰雪，柔和的水流顺着瘦削的下巴流泻下来，因为失血带着病态苍白感的皮肤因为上午的阳光撒发出朦胧的光，那双细长的异色瞳孔看过来，像是极点上终年被冰冻起来的北冰洋，因为某些剧烈的“温室效应”逐渐融化成暖流。

绿谷出久被这样的轰焦冻看得有些不知所措，酝酿在口腔里的话语被使劲儿咽回到肚子里，忽如其来受到惊吓的小鹿一般，随即低下头去，眼下一小块皮肤火烧火燎。

“啊对了，轰君，”绿谷低下头绞紧了手指，他将腿并拢在一起，看上去拘谨又严肃，似乎是在思考什么重要的事情，犹豫片刻之后，他抬起头来看向眼神警惕起来的轰焦冻，“我有重要的事情要跟轰君说，你能听我说吗？”

绿谷出久，他想要诚实地对待自己的感情，即使这段感情不会开花结果，他依旧想要告知，如果有一天这个人永久地离开了，那么自己地心意，就永远都传达不到了吧。

绿谷的表情不能算得上好看，轰焦冻很了解绿谷，这个人虽然平时一副好好先生的样子，骨子里泛着温柔的味道，有时候说话做事战战兢兢看上去胆小极了，但是这人实际上骨子里是很固执的。

一旦下定了决心，就无法更改，并且一定要达成。

这就是绿谷出久。

轰焦冻忽然就想起了毕业之前的那个晚上，绿谷赤裸的身体立刻就出现在眼前，这使得他大腿间的肌肉微微发紧，几乎是不可自制的颤抖起来，一股热量突如其来地涌上来的同时，生锈的身体遍体生寒。

恐惧感一瞬间笼罩了轰焦冻。

这是他最不能宣之于口的禁忌，即使他很怀念、很喜欢、疯狂地迷恋那个夜晚，几乎成化成一个走不出来的梦魇。他害怕绿谷全盘否定那天晚上发生的一切，将两人好不容易跨出了友情界限的感情死死绑在范围之内，在不越雷池半步。

你看，人就是这么贪婪的物种！

他前一秒还认为自己只要满足于跟绿谷成为朋友就可以了，但是潜意识里，完全拥有这个人的想法，根本无法就此湮灭，他想要这个人，想用最卑鄙、最下作的手段掠夺这个人，让他从内到外都变成自己的所有物。

“你、说吧。”轰焦冻像是放弃了希望似的，泄出一口气来，宽阔的肩膀坍塌下去，他觉得自己又回到了即将死亡的瞬间，这世上没什么，是比永远不能喜欢自己喜欢的人更痛苦的了。

“我想了很多事情，”绿谷挺直了自己的脊背，但依旧没有抬起头来，“关于我自己的，但更多是关于轰君的……诶嗯怎么说好呢……就是很多乱七八糟的事情，我觉得应该捋清楚的，尤其是那天晚上，就是毕业典礼之前的那个晚上……”

果然，轰焦冻的眼瞳黯淡了一下，果然是因为那个晚上，让他们完全越出了“朋友”这条界限的那一夜，毫无疑问，绿谷出久是打算永远与自己划清界限了。

那一瞬间，有一种浓烈的绝望感从心底里翻涌上来，他觉得自己从来没这么怕过，他以后也许只能永远站在最无法靠近的角度上注视着这个人，看着他成为最棒的英雄，看着他找到自己喜欢的人，结婚生子，和自己的一声以及隐秘的感情，毫无瓜葛！

“那天晚上，其实我们都做错了……”绿谷似乎对于谈论这样的话题相当不好意思，他低下头去让轰焦冻看不见表情，只能看见通红的耳朵尖儿。

果然。

轰焦冻还没法很好用力的手指紧紧地捏住了身下的床单，麻木的肌肉微微鼓胀起来。听见绿谷出久将那一晚定义为“错误”，他无疑是难过的，虽然自己在一开始就意识到自己不应该这么做，但是他没办法说服自己放弃这个唯一可以拥有这个人的机会。

所以，自己还是从一开始就选错了吗……

“我不该跟轰君做、做、那些、事情的，”绿谷用自己的手指捏着自己的手指，来来回回似乎向阳掩饰自己的尴尬，他停顿了一小会儿，看来是已经想清楚了自己需要说明的话，“但是为什么做了呢？”绿谷说，“即使知道那是不对的，即使知道不应该继续下去，但是，我没办法说服自己停下来。”

诶？这是什么意思？即使知道不对？没办法说服自己停下来？

绿谷抬起头来，对上了轰焦冻惊疑未定的眼神，对方打量过来的目光让他略微有些不自在，就好像是珠宝行家在鉴别一件高仿货，毫无疑问，绿谷刚才说的那些话开始让轰焦冻怀疑自己是不是绿谷出久。

“所以，为什么还是跟轰君做了那些事情呢？”绿谷苦笑着摇了摇头，祖母绿色中反射着红白交织的光泽，“大约，我是喜欢轰君的吧。”

我可能喜欢上你了，亲爱的轰焦冻。

这原本是轰焦冻期待中的事情，他希望得到这个人，希望这个人对自己抱有同样的禁忌的感情，但是在这愿望实现的时候，迷幻的感觉却笼罩在心头，强烈的不真实感掺杂在那些悸动和雀跃中，逐渐占据了身体的全部。

绿谷出久，他亲口说出了自己梦寐以求的话语——这曾经是他过往近二十年来，唯一期待过的梦。

他怀疑这个事实的真实性，以至于对待面前的挚友也警惕起来。

“你真的是绿谷？”轰焦冻异色的瞳孔紧紧盯住绿谷的脸，似乎想以此确认些什么，比如绿谷出久的真实性。

“要查看我的身份证件吗？”绿谷一脸正色的恢复，眼睛中却带了点揶揄的笑意。

“那，你是不是中了什么不明个性？”轰焦冻转念一想，这样也能够解释的通，嗯，一定是不明的个性，都怪自己，连累到绿谷了。

而就在轰焦冻开始脑补绿谷出久在自己失去战斗力乃至昏迷这期间到底发生了什么的时候，绿谷的嘴角已经不能保持严肃的直线了，他忍着不笑出声来，还是朝着门口指了指，“要查看我的健康报告吗？”

轰焦冻眨了眨眼睛，没再说话，似乎是在思考些什么，几分钟后，轰焦冻似乎还是没能接受自己被绿谷出久表白了这件事情，长长地叹了口气，问道：“你老实告诉我绿谷，我是不是快死了？”

“要请医生过来诊断吗？”绿谷从病床前面的凳子上站了起来，扭头坐在了轰焦冻身边并且抬手按住了他的肩膀，他往前凑了凑，额头低下来抵住了轰焦冻的眉心。

绿谷出久有史以来第一次在焦冻英雄的眼睛里看见了失措的样子，带着朦胧的水汽，就好像自己欺负了一只出生不久的小奶狗似的，很快那些湿润的水汽聚拢成流动的液体，顺着眼角慢慢落下来。

轰焦冻，在哭。

而意识到了自己露出了软弱模样的少年，猛地将绿谷出久的脑袋按在了自己的肩膀上，他抬手拿缠绕在皮肤上的绷带擦干了脸上的水渍，

“你真的是绿谷。”轰焦冻将一开始的话重复了一遍，这次并不是疑问的语气，他似乎只是用这句话来说服自己。

绿谷对轰焦冻这样带着软软鼻音的声音毫无抵抗力，于是想也没想的回抱住了对方，“那，要确认一下嘛？”他避开了对方后胸口处的贯穿伤，轻轻在后颈处拍了几下以作安抚。

轰焦冻并没有回答，而是以直接行动表示自己很需要用一些实际行动来确认这个事实的真实性。他掀开被子，猛地翻身起来将绿谷按在病床上，伤痕累累的手指缓慢地摩挲过绿谷的眼睛，冰凉地皮肤几乎要揉进绿谷地眼球，他地动作很重，似乎在确认这个人是不是真的，是不是就这样站在自己面前。

浓烈的消毒水味道扑面而来，轰焦冻盯着绿谷的眼睛看了一会儿，才抬手顺着绿谷的短袖边缘探了进去，暖暖的温度透过皮肤传递了过来，轰焦冻的手指顺着指腹底下的肌肉纹路爬到了胸口，还没来得及做什么其他的，底下的绿谷就狠狠地打了个哆嗦。

“等……我说的不是这种确认方式啦！”绿谷反射性地抓住了轰焦冻的手腕，但是因为意识到对方的伤而没有用力，被轻而易举的压制住，“住手啦！这里是病房！”他不敢做大的动作，只能小声提醒轰焦冻现在并不是做这个的时候。

“没关系！”轰焦冻说。

说服自己接受了被绿谷表白这个事实之后，强烈的不安感取代了失真猛烈的袭来，瞳孔深处微微战栗，似乎潜意识里在恐惧些什么。

确实，这世上没什么是比得到了又失去更令人绝望的事情了。

绿谷出久似乎是读懂了轰焦冻的眼神，他看出了他的不安、迷茫，像是一只在森林里失去方向的幼鹿，此时只想着怎么从空无一人的幻境里挣脱出来。

“我喜欢你哦，轰焦冻。”绿谷直视着轰焦冻异色的瞳孔，抬手摩挲着对方白净的侧脸，他试图用最简单最直接的方式来让只能维持着表面上平静轰焦冻恢复理智与冷静。

我喜欢你，喜欢你的冷静自持，喜欢你的英俊帅气，喜欢你对我说的每一句话，喜欢你看我的每一个眼神。

“啊……”轰焦冻垂着头，在绿谷看不见的地方，露出了快要哭出来的表情，他下意识的回应了绿谷的话，但却在反应过来对方在说些什么的时候，猛地抬起头，“啊？”

“我是说，我想我是喜欢你的，轰君，”绿谷将握紧的手抬起来，红着脸指了指自己，又指了指轰焦冻，“不，轰焦冻。”

对于焦冻英雄来说，这世上最操蛋的神转折就是绿谷出久某一天忽然说了喜欢轰焦冻，这对轰焦冻来说就像是安德瓦英雄不想在超过欧鲁迈特反而像勾肩搭背给对方称兄道弟一样，当然，前者只是让轰焦冻回不过神儿来，后者就有点儿恶心了。

“我说，你到底要别扭到什么时候啊！”绿谷看着把自己蒙进来被子里的轰焦冻，心里有些哭笑不得，他现在猜不太透轰焦冻的想法，所以试图将轰焦冻盖在头顶的被子拉扯下来。

就在大约二十分钟前，绿谷出久向轰焦冻表白了。

轰焦冻花了五分钟来消化这件事，并在反应过来，真的绿谷出久说出真的喜欢自己这件事是真的之后，毫不犹豫地拉起了绿谷的手。

“绿谷、绿谷出久，请跟我结婚！”轰焦冻说。

“诶？”绿谷睁大了眼睛，不明所以的看着眼前这个表情严肃又认真的轰焦冻，他看上去并不像开玩笑，所以绿谷不确定的问道，“轰君，在开玩笑吧！”

当然绿谷很快就意识到轰焦冻并不是在开玩笑，他盯着那张即使带着一小块伤疤但依旧帅气逼人，是真的不明白连恋爱关系都没有确定的两人是如何闪电迈入婚姻殿堂的！  
但是，轰焦冻带着委屈的小眼神让绿谷狂暴咆哮自己怀疑人生的心很快平静下来，他有些手忙脚乱，但依旧努力找回了自己的理智。

“我不是要拒绝的意思，我是说，我们都没有好好了解过彼此，怎么能这么草率的决定共度一生呢？轰君，你冷静啊！”绿谷安慰着看上去下一秒就要掉下眼泪的轰焦冻。

“这样啊！绿谷说的有道理。”轰焦冻摸着下巴，十分赞同的点了点头，几秒钟之前的泪光也消失不见了，只要不是拒绝，那其他的问题对于轰焦冻来说都不会是难题，“那，我们什么时候让双方父母见面？”

“诶？父母？见面？”绿谷再次愣住，这件事情是怎么牵扯到双方父母见面上去的，“为什么要见面？”

“不是说要充分相互理解嘛？我觉得这是非常有必要的！”轰焦冻回答。

“所以说……”绿谷非常无奈的连连叹气。

轰焦冻看着绿谷烦恼的表情，露出了一个非常温柔的模样，他轻轻哼笑了几声，“我以为，我就要失去你了。”他说完，就撩开了绿谷额间的深绿色碎发，微微仰头在光洁的眉心印下一吻。

他像是忽然放松了警惕地猫，低下头来蹭着主人地腿，轰焦冻就这样抱住了绿谷，略凉地呼吸打在绿谷地颈窝里，激起了他一阵战栗。

“轰君？”绿谷一下子摸不着轰焦冻的脑回路，觉得自己都变得不正常了，虽然几乎微不可查，但是他心脏里确实有细微的感觉，名字叫做失望。

绿谷沉默了几秒，他心想，他大约是真的喜欢轰焦冻，很喜欢。

“你啊！”绿谷笑了笑，搂紧了抱过来地轰焦冻，抬起来的手穿过了他红白分明的头发，“轰君能明白吗，虽然我是真的喜欢轰君，但也是真的还在生气哦！”他抱着轰焦冻的手忽然间收的有些紧， “我说过的吧，有什么事情，一定要告诉我！”

“对不起，绿谷。”轰焦冻蹭着绿谷的脖颈，柔软的发丝弄得绿谷有些痒，他哼笑了两声，简直就像是一只独自看家后终于等到主人回来地小狗。

“真是犯规啊！”绿谷看见这个样子的轰焦冻，不知道为什么，一点气都生不起来，但是自己确实因为轰焦冻非常生气，于是不由得抱怨道，“这样我就不能不原谅你了。”

“那，请让我务必得寸进尺一下。”轰焦冻从绿谷的颈窝里抬起头来，微微眯起地异色双瞳里划过狡黠地笑意。

“诶？”绿谷倒是看明白了那个眼神，确没能明白轰焦冻地意思，他歪着头靠在枕头上。还没等疑问地话说出口，轰焦冻的吻，就这么猝不及防的落了下来。

因为是大病初愈，所以问着自己地嘴唇有些凉，同样有些凉地舌尖就这么划过自己地齿列，绿谷被刺激了一下，不由得发出一声呜咽。轰焦冻是合格的英雄，趁着敌人松懈地瞬间，向着内部进犯，试图双面夹击瓦解这座坚固地堡垒。

湿漉漉地唇舌划过了锁骨。经过胸口，一路滑到了肚脐，轰焦冻地舌尖在拿出凹陷处重重一舔，立刻就感觉到身下地身体抽搐了一下，紧接着，病号服上洇过湿润地感觉。

“射了。”轰焦冻用疑问地语气，说着肯定地话。

他拉开绿谷地运动服裤子，松紧绳低下，内裤边缘已经被弄的一塌糊涂，绿谷的眼神尚存留一些抗拒的神色，但是因为对方是轰焦冻，他并没有抗拒的动作。他有点得意地微微翘起一点嘴角，冰凉的手就这么探进了绿谷的内裤里。

“不、不要这样……”隔着一层黏腻的液体，绿谷依旧能感受到轰焦冻微凉的手指，因为长时间的昏迷以及输液而略显僵硬，但是时轻时重的动作却让自己产生了触电般的快感。

“那，要怎么样？”轰焦冻低头啃咬着绿谷的耳廓，那一小块凹凸不平的皮肤被唾液浸湿，散射着水淋淋的光。“这样？”他低喘了几下，沾满了绿谷体液的手指越过再次硬挺起来的性器，探向了骨缝之间。

“啊……”绿谷颤抖着抬起手，想要推开轰焦冻让自己远离这种被动的状态，但是他将手放上对方肩膀上的时候，被那灼热的吻度烫的使不上劲儿。

“我会好好做的，绿谷，”轰焦冻趴在绿谷耳边轻喘，“绝对不会让你疼！”

“这根本不是疼不疼的问题啦！”绿谷眼角挂着渗出的水渍，他看着根本没想过要收手的轰焦冻，有些咬牙切齿，这哪是得寸进尺，这就是想要吃干抹净，嘛！

被强行扩张开的后穴并没有传来疼痛感，反而有一种微妙的电流顺着脊椎骨直击大脑皮层，肠道里的褶皱被一次次抚平，他忍不住收起被拉开的双腿，却将卡在自己腿间的轰焦冻的身体拉近了几分，颇有些欲拒还迎的意味。

果不其然，轰焦冻因为自己的动作而笑起来，他向着绿谷股间挺着胯，硬挺性器的顶端渗出透明前液将湿润的股间弄得更加滑腻。

“我要进去了，绿谷。”轰焦冻撤出了手指，按住率股东腿根，火热的性器顶端就抵着绿谷的后穴口。

“这种……事情，不……要……跟我说啦……”绿谷的声音因为轰焦冻刻意戳刺的动作而变得断断续续，他捂着眼的手被轰焦冻强行拿掉，露出了那张浸染了情欲的脸。

因为扩张良好，轰焦冻进入得十分顺畅，绿谷高高低低的呻吟声让他技术控制不住自己，他缓慢地推进，暗暗记下来之前绿谷猛然尖叫出声时自己擦过的那一点。  
等待着绿谷的疼痛感缓解后，轰焦冻才开始了坚定而有力的抽插，他扣住了绿谷的腰，将他的身体一次又一次按向自己的胯间，与此同时，深埋进绿谷肠道的性器重重的楔入，小穴因为顶撞而不住地收缩颤抖，焦冻英雄准确的找到了绿谷的弱点，每一下都精准的摩擦那一小块软肉，毫不留情。

绿谷只还剩下哭的力气了，他的视野上下晃动着，轰焦冻的冲刺顶撞地他一窜一窜的，他一句话都说不出，眩晕的视线没办法锁定轰焦冻的脸，他只好抬起手来，用圆润的指甲在轰焦冻肩膀上留下一道道痕迹表示不满。

但是轰焦冻大约是曲解的他的意思，发狠般的用力撞了几下，绿谷连哭都没有力气了，小声小声的抽泣着，手指被握进了另一双手里，他只得抽搐着，默默地承受身上对方猛烈中带着坏心眼儿的欺负。

“啊……唔嗯……”绿谷断断续续的呻吟着，轰焦冻也不再时而报以笑意回应，开始闷不做声的操干着，空气里一时间安静了些许，只能听见轰焦冻粗重的喘息和绿谷高低起伏的抽泣。

很快，在身体里堆积的快感几乎要撑破身体，绿谷的性器戳在轰焦冻的腰腹间，将坚实有力的肌肉弄得湿淋淋，他忽然拼命扭动起身体，握着轰焦冻手腕的手指抽搐般收紧放松收紧。

 

“不……行了……要去了……”

从性器里溅射出的精液落在了自己的锁骨上和轰焦冻胸膛，绿谷喘息着软下了身体，后穴很快就抽搐收缩，一次又一次的绞紧让轰焦冻也没办法保持理智，他用力拉开了绿谷的腿，用力地深顶了几下，全部射在了绿谷肠道深处。

高潮后接吻让他们真的有一种现在是情侣的感觉，绿谷感受着轰焦冻柔软的嘴唇，和火热舌尖有一下没一下的戳刺，忍不住笑了起来，轰焦冻也跟着笑了几下，然后抬手将绿谷揽进了怀里。

没来得及高兴多久，绿谷就感觉到脸颊上微微一热，有类似于水渍的东西透过宽大的病号服渗出来，绿谷从轰焦冻怀里挣了挣，立刻就看见包裹着受伤胸膛的绷带，有红色的痕迹晕染开来。  
　　  
“伤口！”还没有休息过来的绿谷赶忙抓过被丢在板凳上的衣服套上，胸膛还在微微起伏，“伤口要赶快处理！”他瞥了眼墙上地电子钟，距离下一次医生过来做例行检查地时间，已经不远了。

“可我还想再抱你一会儿。”轰焦冻委屈地把手又放了回去，果然遭到了绿谷不留情地驱逐。他看着径自下床穿裤子地绿谷，浊白的精液正顺着被磨得通红的大腿内侧流淌下来，心里不由得一动。

欲望来的就是这么快，他看着绿谷把腰带系回去，冲后面抓住了DEKU英雄地手，重新把人压回到床上，拥抱着绿谷地手臂紧紧地收拢，下巴就搭在绿谷肩头。他蹭蹭绿谷地脸颊，一副“不管你怎么说我都不会放手地样子”！

“你还想抱多久！”绿谷看着轰焦冻打算继续用“犯规”手段拖延时间，不由得失笑出声，“想要失血过多死亡吗？焦冻英雄？”

“可以！”轰焦冻想了想后，埋在绿谷的颈窝里闷声回答道。

这叫绿谷怎么回答？他难道说：好吧，那你就这么失血过多先不死亡吧？他可舍不得。左思右想，只好向了个这种地办法，不就是想抱嘛，他又不讨厌做轰焦冻地人型抱枕。

“那，伤口好了之后，你就想抱多久抱多久吧。”绿谷垂下眼，神色腼腆，他尝试着鼓起勇气，说出那句在他看来十分大胆并且具有暗示性的话语。

“我可以理解为你答应我的告白了？”轰焦冻朝着绿谷咧了咧嘴，笑着问道。

“那这我也可以理解为你答应我的告白？”绿谷将问题又抛回给轰焦冻。

病房地氛围忽然再次安静下来，没有人再对任何问题做出探讨，所有的问题都有了答案，就像所有地失物都找到了遗失主，又像是所有的人都落叶归根。

病房的门忽然小幅度地阖动了一下，紧接着嘈杂的声响从门后传来，“砰咚”医生过后，拿着体检表地医生和举着手机录像机地小护士们就一齐趴在了地上，轰焦冻眉毛轻挑，冰冻开始从他手指蔓延到门口，直到准确无误地将病房门口整个冰冻起来。

“呜哇！这简直是最糟糕的事故了！”绿谷挥着手，拼命挡住自己的脸，“会不会有人拍了照？会不会上新闻？话说我现在也是英雄了……”

轰焦冻抱住绿谷，餍足地面对着绿谷测躺在床上，他挑了挑眉。看着又开始在自己耳边碎碎念着明天新闻事故地恋人，凑过脸去堵住了他的嘴，就像无数次自己想要做的那样，舔舐着绿谷地嘴角齿列，掠夺呼吸，直到他软软地倒在自己怀里。

“管他呢！”轰焦冻撇撇嘴，压住了因为害怕自己伤口更加严重地绿谷，在绿谷颈窝里蹭着。“现在是恋人时间！”

英雄很忙。

忙着工作。

英雄忙着拯救世界。

英雄忙着谈恋爱。


End file.
